


Pick a Card

by Arctic4Life



Series: The Wreck It Ralph Multiverse: Stories n Tales [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gambling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic4Life/pseuds/Arctic4Life
Summary: Jafar lost a bet, but he has no money! Maybe his spooky boyfriend will? Who knows!
Relationships: Dr. Facilier/Jafar (Disney)
Series: The Wreck It Ralph Multiverse: Stories n Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170599
Kudos: 1





	Pick a Card

Dr. Facilier sat down a deck of cards with a flourish. He put on his sinister smile, “Just pick three.”   
His customer, Prince John, stared at the cards and rubbed his chin. “Hmm, those are nice but do you have one in gold?”  
Facilier held back a groan, might as well be nice to him. He did have the most money out of all the villains. “No, pick out of these.” He gestured to the cards on the table, but the lion was still scrutinizing him as if expecting more. The Dr’s eyes twitched, “Just pick-”  
“30!”   
The two villains whipped their heads towards the new speaker. Jafar stood in the doorway to the witchdoctors business, holding a stack of dollar bills. “I need $30.”  
“And you expect me to hand you my hard-earned money for what?” Facilier slid off the table, sauntering over to the sorcerer.  
Jafar nonchalantly shrugged, “Why to pay my debt off of course.”  
Facilier stopped in his tracks, rushing over, and grabbed Jafar’s collar, “You’ve been gambling again!?”  
Jafar flinched away from the darker man’s hand, “If you react this way I’m not going to tell you.”  
Facilier sucked in a deep breath, letting go of Jafar, “Right, right.” He shook off like he was shaking away the negative feelings. “Tell me what happened,” He finally replied after taking a few calming breaths.  
Jafar complied, it wasn’t worth it to lie. “I, Ursula, and Rattigan made a small deal."  
“What was the deal,” Facillier’s eyes narrowed. If Jafar bet his soul away again he was going to riot.   
“Who would make the first step.”  
Facilier chuckled, “Ah, let me guess. It was Hook?”  
“Gaston, actually.”  
“Really? Who would’ve thought.”  
“I sure didn’t,” Jafar cracked a grin, “But alas, my mistake cost me $30.”  
“God, $30? Really?” Facilier rubbed his temple, “Where did you think you would get that kind of money?”  
“I didn’t think I would lose.”  
“This is why you always have a backup plan when it comes to these kinds of things!” Facilier playfully batted Jafar with one of the tarot cards. The fool if anybody was wondering.   
Jafar chuckled, “Yes yes, I should have come to you first, but that’s why I’m here now!”  
“I hate to tell you but-”  
“Can we get back to me now?” whined the pitiful lion prince, thumping his fists(paws?) on the table.  
“But it seems you won’t have to wait long!” Facilier grinned, walking back to the lion with a new bounce in his step.  
“Thank you Falli!” Jafar called out before jolting out of the door. Excited to tell Ursula so that she’d tell the eels off.  
“Have fun, honey! Now back to you Mr. John, pick three cards!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was paid 5 bucks to write this. Heck yea. Enjoy


End file.
